mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkats Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Head.Boy.Hog/OrangeSig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 22:46, August 27, 2011 Hi Head Boy. Ican help you start here. Meerkats123 00:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Maybe What are they? Meerkats123 13:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) At some point, you will have to make rival mobs. Let's just focus on your first mob right now. Meerkats123 13:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) See Meerkat Adoption to pick your first meerkats Meerkats123 14:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Have you picked your meerkats?. Meerkats123 17:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I prefer if you make your own rivals for your meerkat mobs. As for you second question, I think you would have to ask the person who created that mob or is using it first if it would be okay to make a new meerkat. Once you make your own mobs you really wouldn't need meerkats from other mobs after awhile. Aniju Aura 10:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh there is Meerkat Adoption page that where people place meerkats tfrom their mobs they don't plan on using. So those meerkats you can use to make your own mobs if you like. If you make meerkats you are not going to use then you can put them there for other people who may wish to use them. Aniju Aura 10:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Meerkats123 03:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Let's start working on your first mob. What would you like to name it? Meerkats123 22:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Name it after your favorite animal. Meerkats123 22:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) How about Dogs Mob Meerkats123 22:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to pick meerkats from Meerkat Adoption or make up your own wild ones? Meerkats123 22:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Which meerkats do you want from Meerkat Adoption? Meerkats123 22:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Use this template to give basic info about your mob Meerkats123 23:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Start working on Dogs Mob Meerkats123 23:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) How about DO? Meerkats123 23:37, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hannah can't be dominant yet. Zun can't either. They have to be at least a year and a helf old. Meerkats123 02:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) You know, you can add September to your mob's history. Meerkats123 02:04, September 9, 2011 (UTC) You can make pages for Patricia and Phil Meerkats123 21:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Meerkats are pregnent for about two months in real They are pregnent for one u=in role play. Meerkats123 23:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Meerkats are pregnent for 2 months Meerkats123 23:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Meerkats become sub-adults at six months That's like a human teenager. Meerkats reach full maturety at the age of a year Meerkats123 00:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC) When adopting from Meerkat Adoption, you have to take all the females or males list under on date, because they left the group together. You can't just take two females and leave one behind because the three females left together. Also males don't get evicted. They leave the mob to rove and join up with unrelated females to form a new one. All the adoptable males are roving males. Females don't rove. Aniju Aura 06:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You know if all you are going to do it kill all the meerkats you adopted I don't think you should have them. Th eperson who made them would want them to have a good home and be used.The Dogs then were a wild group so I putting the Eathstorm and Kong meerkats back on the Adoption list for someone else who will use them. Aniju Aura 07:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you want Monera (VPAF008 Germ (VPAF011) and Bacteria (VPAF012)? They are my meerkats. I want to give them to you. They left the Puf Adders in June 2011 Meerkats123 21:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to start working on the Dogs' rival mob? Meerkats123 17:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Your next step in to make a page for Patricia Meerkats123 17:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) You can write a story about your mobs Here's what I did for mine The Kool Kats of the Manor Meerkats123 15:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC)